The Guy of Leila's Eyes
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tandré's daughter has a crush on a guy but she's too afraid to ask. Short cute one shot. A little Tandré in it.


**The Guy of Leila's Eyes**

(Leila's POV)

"No I don't want to do it! I-I'll freak out! Stop pushing me!"

Rachel kept pushing my back so I can get out of the corner. I obviously refuse to do so, but fighting with this girl is difficult!

Rachel hisses, "C'mon get some freakin' guts!"

"How?! Ahhh!"

She pushed me forcefully suddenly and I stumbled to revealing myself. The bustling junior high kids around didn't seem to notice me. But then there was one very cute boy that turns to look at me with the whitest smile ever. I blush and felt a nervous smile curve at my lips. I look back to where Rachel was. She's gone! I bite my lip and try to smile as that cute boy comes to me. So Rachel has been pushing me to start getting to know this guy I like and now she wants me to tell him my feelings. We don't talk much but we're nice to each other a lot. Maybe this guy (Brandon) will say an occasional "Hi Leila!" when he sees me. But every time he sees me, I see him talking with his girlfriend that practically takes him for granted. Yeah, Rachel knows he's taken but still forces me to talk to Brandon. So now, Brandon is coming up to me and I don't know what the hell to say. He stops and still gives me that wonderful smile.

"Hey," he says.

"H-Hi Brandon," I stammer stupidly. Idiot. I wonder how mom and dad (Tandré) managed to get into a relationship like I'm wishing for with Brandon. Man bein the daughter of one of the biggest duets in California still makes you feel like a normal kid in this situation.

"So, Leila, what's up?"

"N-nothing just umm looking for umm...a room to reserve for my rehearsal for the upcoming concert..."

Yeah that actually is true. HAJH (Hollywood Arts Junior High) is having their Full Moon Jam in 2 weeks and I'm doing a solo.

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah...I'm doing a solo."

"Nice! You'll do great!"

He walks off as I say with a nervous wave, "Bye..."

I hear angry, heavy footstomps come behind me, then someone pulled my hair.

I turn towards the one who did it. "OW! Rachel! What the-"

"You blew your chance!"

"I know!"

"Great now what?!"

"I'm leaving, that's what!"

I walked past Rachel as she called, "You know I'm gonna make you do this again, Leila Harris!"

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"What do I do?!" my 14 year old daughter whines, face in her palms. She told me about her incident with Brandon.

"Tell him, that's all." I say sitting down on the sofa in front of her.

"You think it's that simple, Mom?"

"Your father did it to me when I told him I liked him first."

"Well you're more confident than I am! I've seen your school year book for your high school year, Mom. You're what they call the 'main people.'"

I chuckled, "Oh Leila-"

I cut off when the door opened and in came my husband. Dré usually changed to casual clothing after work but today he chose to wear his suit.

"Hey Leila. Hi honey."

"Hi," I replied pecking him on the lips. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So Leila how was school?" he asked.

She groaned, "Terrible."

"Why?"

I said, "She likes a guy that already has a girlfriend that doesn't have a serious relationship with him but Leila's too afraid to ask him out."

"I'm just worried he won't feel the same."

André responds, "Leila, if I were you just say it to him."

"You too Dad?!"

"Look, sweetie, that's how me and your mom got together in high school."

"I know..."

I add, "So, do it. It's better to let it, then keep it in."

Leila huffs a sigh and says, "Alright I will."

I smile. Dré kisses my forehead and we send our daughter up to bed, and then Dré starts removing all my clothing in our bedroom...

* * *

(Leila's POV)

"So you got the melody done but not the lyrics?" Brandon asked.

"Yep."

He nods. This is probably the luckiest day of my life. I'm in the same rehearsal room with my crush writing a song for the full moon jam. He tunes his guitar. Getting an upclose of Brandon is amazing. Not only that he's got a great personality. He really is the guy of my eyes. He's so hot with his golden hair, bright blue eyes, and-stop daydreaming! I set the paper down for the lyrics somewhere else. Taking in a breath, I think, Here we go.

"But for now, can we talk about something?"

Brandon nods setting his guitar down, "Sure."

I bite my lip, "Umm...how should I say it...I...uhh...umm...l-li-"

"Leila? Something wrong?"

Oh for godsake say it!

"I like you, Brandon!"

I close my eyes in embarrassment.

"L-Leila I-"

"I know you have a girlfriend! B-but I just couldn't help myself, I really do like you, Brandon. I just had to tell-"

Before I could finish, Brandon put his hands on my shoulders, leaning in and kissed me on the lips. It was a quick peck but it still caught me completely off guard. Brandon likes me?!

He huffs, "I dumped my girlfriend this morning. I saw her making out with another guy. I knew she took me for granted anyways. I only dated her because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same for me so I wanted to get you off my mind."

He rubs the back of his neck, continuing, "But by noticing the way you act around me, I had hopes for myself, but I didn't know for sure so I was confused."

I felt my heart flutter endlessly. He dated that girl because he was afraid of me not liking him?! How could a girl not like him?! I really have to thank Rachel, Mom, and Dad for this! I hold his hand and he looks at me again.

"So does this mean, we're together?" I ask with a smile.

He gives me that wonderful white grin, "For me it's a hell yes. But I need your answer to you Leila."

I giggle, "Hell yes, as well."

Brandon grinned wider and leaned in for another kiss. Best Day of My Life! No American Authors reference intended.

* * *

_**This story was for LamarLaver who wanted to see Leila more.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


End file.
